I Am Jack's Dull Head Ache
by Trashlife
Summary: My first fic. Jack/Tyler. Rated M just to be safe. WARNINGS: Contains what I think is minor slash. IF YOU DON'T LIKE GUY ON GUY DON'T READ IT. Also Contains violence and minor/major language.


**Disclaimers; I don't own them but I god damn wish I did.**

_Note; Watch out there's some SLASH about. Don't read if you hate gays. & sex. : )_

Tyler Durden's dirty blonde hair glints in the light of the kitchen, and as I lean against the rotting counter I consider what it would feel like to run my hands through the messy strands, to tug and yank back his head, revealing his neck so my mouth can gain access and -

I am Jack's sudden confusion.

I think Tyler acknowledges my body stiffening as I realise what it is I am thinking about. He smirks. Because he knows what I am thinking about. Because what I know. Tyler knows. And I blush. The hot blood floods my cheeks. His eyes meet mine. And they're filled with conflicting emotions: humour, distaste, indifference - desire? I think I imagine the last one, as well as the small pink glow I think is on Tyler's face as I imagine the desire in his eyes. I turn away wanting to end the mental conversation we appear to be having.

I am Jack's dull headache.

I turn on the tap and wait for the mucky brown water to clear before leaning under the faucet to take a drink. The ice cold numbs my brain and stops the pounding in my skull.

I sense him behind me but I still start when he loosely drapes an arms around my waist pulling me flush against him. I try to pull myself free but Tyler leans forward and licks the outer shell of my ear and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I am Jack's increasing arousal.

"I believe that you have something you want to do with my hair." He murmurs pressing harder against me so the edge of the counter is digging into my hips. And at this point I feel myself leaning back into him and moaning. Moaning. Like a girl.

But I can't help it. Because it's Tyler who's behind me, and it's Tyler who is biting my earlobe and it's Tyler who's smothering all my senses so it's just Tyler. Tyler. Tyler.

So I am Jack's rude awakening.

I come back to my senses and push him away. I turn around and suddenly, before I even think about it. My left fist is in contact with his jaw, an then my right hits his stomach. And I hit him again and again. Because I shouldn't be feeling this. Because it's wrong and because it's all Tyler's fault. I feel his lip split on my knuckle and his blood stains my skin and it's delicious. I punch harder and harder and soon, he's hitting back and he slams me across the room and then onto the table because he's stronger than me and because secretly I like being thrown around by him. A laugh bubbles in my throat through my own blood and he laughs back. I punch him in the face as he winds me with a left hook to the ribs and then we're rolling down the stairs over books and old take out boxes and dirty bloodied clothes. But we don't give a shit because this is what we do and we charge into the basement beating the crap out of each other and he tackles me and I wrench his hair and then suddenly, Tyler's on top of me and he's leaning closer towards my swollen lips and I feel light headed again.

I am Jack's escalating desire.

Tyler's kisses are rough and hot. I like them. He bites my lip and I pull at his and our mouths are filled with each other's blood and saliva. Then I lift my hands to his hair and I do what I wanted to do. I tug and yank and his head flies back so I attack his neck with kisses and bites and licks and he tastes so good I almost can't bear it. And before I realise it Tyler has taken off all of our clothes and he lowers his body towards mine and gives me what I was silently craving. The friction of our two erections brushing together causes me to moan his name and buck my hips frantically because I'm so desperate for it and because I can. But then as he starts to turn me over I become aware again. I press my hand against his arm and stop him, saying quietly, "I don't know if I can do this" and he looks at me with his omniscient stare and replies, "What did I say about God?"

"I - God has nothing to do with this!" I stutter, faltering under his intense gaze.

"Answer my question," he demands leaning down to bite harshly on the hollow of my throat.

I remember that night and I feel the chemical burn prickle as if it's reminding me of it's existence and I remember what he said, "You - you said if we are God's unwanted children so be it,"

"So sodomy isn't a problem is it?" he grins knowing he's got me and he leans down again to capture my lips in a bruising kiss.

I am Jack's desire to fuck Tyler senseless.

So I do.

_Note: I am so ridiculously happy with this fic! I hope you like it! R&R or you'll make have killed our planet a little bit more by using fossil fuels to fuel the electricity which is powering your pc for nothing. THINK OF THE TREES!_


End file.
